Sui's and Arashi's Drabbles
by DarkIsRising
Summary: Read the title. I don't own any of the characters in these stories.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Midnight Visitor

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Shikamaru awoke to the sound of footsteps in his hallway. Getting up, he opened his door and peeked out to see… the light on in his bathroom.

'_What the hell? I didn't leave the bathroom light on.'_

Just then, the door opened. And out came a man wearing a large black cloak with red clouds. He had spiky orange hair and pupils ringed with rings of gray, no whites. He carried a folded up newspaper and a roll of toilet paper.

He walked away, turning off the bathroom light and closing the door on his way out. Shikamaru blearily blinked and went back to bed, later passing it off as an odd dream.

It wasn't until three months later when he saw Naruto fighting said man that he realized something. Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, had entered Konoha, by passed AMBU, and snuck into his home to use his bathroom.

'_Wow.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Delima

'_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!' _ Sasuke thought to himself.

'_I've checked everywhere. Under the bed, hidden under floorboards, in my dresser. Where is it?!_ _Wait, maybe Naruto will know! He has to.'_

**Ichariku ramen shop**

Everyone from the konoha 12 was there, except Sasuke of course, he never came. They started meeting up shortly after they all achieved jonin. It became tradition for them all to meet on Thursdays to eat ramen.

Suddenly Sauske rushed up to the ramen stand, panicking.

"Naruto, where is it. I can't find it anywhere!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up from his ramen, noodles still hanging from his mouth.

"Dude, your porn is behind the picture in your room, remember."

Sauske just nodded franticly, mumbling to himself about how that sounded about right.

After Sauske left everyone was in a daze. Sauske, had porn? And he lost it?

Lee was mumbling about how unyouthfull that was.

Tenten at least had the grace to blush, wondering if Neji had porn hidden somewhere.

Neji was snickering quietly to himself while making a mental note to rehide his porn later.

Shikamaru just looked around blearily, wondering what he had missed, as he had been asleep during this conversation.

Chouji was so shocked he had stopped eating his ramen. (wow that is scary)

Kiba had fallen to the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Shino gave no apparent reaction, though if you looked closely you would see a small smirk as he chuckled.

Hinata just sat there and blushed at the fact that Sauske would have something like that, and wondering if Naruto had any porn.

Meanwhile, in the corner Sakura and Ino were plotting to find and burn any porn Sauske had.

' _Sasuke will look at no one but me'_ they thought in unison.

And Naruto, well he just kept eating his ramen as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 1

Itaichi was walking to Ichiraku's to eat some of his beloved pocky flavored ramen, when he noticed Ayame looking at him. At first he ignored her but as he ate, he began to wonder why she was looking at him. "Can I help you miss?" He asked politely. She said nothing but blushed and looked away. Itaichi shrugged his shoulders and kept eating, when he noticed there was an unnatural taste in his mouth."Miss, did you put anything in this?" he asked, now worried. "NO, just a special seasoning." she said before getting close to Itaichi. "A very secret sleeping seasoning that is." Itaichi widen his eyes in fear…"No, not another one!!!" Itaichi ran out of the stand as fast as he could, trying to dodge yet another fan girl. "Why me, uh Kami?" Ayame looked at Itaichi, since the sleeping medicine had now kicked in, dragged him to an open stand that read: ** Itaichi Kissing Booth.** _Ohhhh lord, I am going to be rich!!!!!! _Itaichi awoke to thousands of fan girls, all wearing lipstick. Then he saw the sign, "Oh shit." Then all the girls paid her turn to kiss the Uchiha. And as the last was done a voice appeared to him that sounded like himself."71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining…" "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" As Itaichi finally got of the trance he looked in the mirror and quickly saw the problem. He had looked at himself with his mangekyo on, and as he figured this out he released something. He still had it on!!! "NNNNOOOOO, not the fangirls!!!! Not again!"


End file.
